Come What May
by Gothicbabe666
Summary: FootballPlayer!Blaine. After Kurt is beaten up by the jocks Blaine comes across him and take one look into those eyes and decides that he is going to protect him at all costs. Based on the song Come What May.
1. Chapter 1

**Come What May**

_"Never knew I could feel like this"_

Batered and brused Kurt looked up into new eyes. Perfect eyes. The boys above him looked down with shocked eyes and hint of anger which made Kurt look away from his eyes and thats when he noticed the Football jacket. Kurt looked at the ground and let a tear fall down his face. "Just get it over with." The boy was still then suddenly got to his knees and lifted Kurts Face with his finger. "I'm not going to hurt you." He ststed when Kurt flinched a little. "Come on...lets get you out of here." The curly hair boy grabed Kurt around the waist and around his knees and lifted him. Kurt was sceared and went to say something but all that came out was a sob. The boys big brown eyes soon found the watery blue ones again. "Shhh. Your going to be okay." Kurt hid his face into the boys shirt as he was carried. Kurt was soon set down on a chair hearing hushed conversation and then a yell witch made his eyes fly open. "Kurt!" Mr. Shue was stood talking to the boy who quickly moved in front of him when he saw the taller boy in the same jacket as him. "Who the fuck are you?!" The taller boy stated looking like he was ready to kill. Kurt grabed the boys jacket and yanked it to try to stand but it just made the boy jerk back and look at him. "Hey. Shh just stay sat okay. Your going to be okay." The boy stood and looked at the taller boy. "You...helped him?" The taller and nameless boy asked. "Yes now back off." Mr. Shue came and stood between them. "Boys. This isn't helping Kurt. Burt is on his way Finn as is an amberlence." Finn nodded and went to go closer to Kurt and the curly haired boy stood in front of Kurt again. "I'm his brother. Damn who are you new boy?" The boy backed off sitting next to Kurt and looking him over. Kurt had once again closed his eyes and his head lolled back. His eye were going black and swollen. His lip split with blood still dripping from it. His face litered with brusing and small cuts. Under his shirt unseen where more bruses and a broken rib. The boy slipped his hand into Kurt's as Finn sat down on the chair the other side of his brother. Finn watched as Blaine ran his eyes over Kurt's face and saw the small tear that ran down his face. "I'm Blaine...Blaine Anderson." Blaine's thoughts then went back to the boy who's had he was holding. Who was he? Why was he beaten up? Who would want to hurt that beautiful face? Who could make those eyes cry? ...How could this boy he had never meet make him feel like this? 


	2. Chapter 2

_"Like I've never seen the sky before"_

Kurt was in hospital for what felt like days although it had in fact only been a few hours. Soon after they had taken all the x-rays and put a cast on his broken arm he had asked his father to tell Blaine and the Glee Club to go home. Burt had wanted to protest but he knew his soon was tired and just wanted to go home. "Alright Son but in the morning we are going straight to the Police. This can not and will not happen." Kurt just hung his head as if he was a scolded child.

The next day Kurt awake with a sob pain rain all over his body as if the nightmare that had startled him to awaken had not been enough. Pain shoot into his ribs and he let out another sob before calling his father. "Dad?" No answer came. "Dad!" Still nothing. No one entered the room and the only light was a small slither of sunlight peeping in through the blind."Daddy!" Kurt yelled his voice breaking and sobs escaping before he could stop them. His breathing became irregular and his chest tightened. Burt Hummel burst into his sons room to find his little boy curled up with his knees to his chest and sobbing hysterically. "Kurt? Kurt your okay calm down. Its okay. Shh." Burt took Kurt into his arms and didn't let go until Kurt's body stopped shacking. "Your gonna be okay Kurt." Kurt sat in silence as his dad rocked him for an hour or two before slipping out of his room thinking he was asleep.

Those eyes. Big and brown and... shocked. Why did he help? Why didn't he walk by like so many others had? Why? Kurt was left thinking about this boy until his fathers hushed voice on the phone split his concentration. "Yes officer I understand. I'll make sure he is awake on your arrival. Thank you sir." Then the phone was hung up and Burt Hummel slipped back into Kurtz room and sat next his bed. "Kurt? Buddy? A Police is on his way to talk to you. It's time to get up." Kurt nodded and let a tear slip and even though his back was turned to Burt his father knew he was crying but he also knew his son wanted to be alone. So Burt stood and went to leave. "Thank you Dad." Burt gave a sad smile to the curled up figure on the bed and left the room.

The Police man can and went and soon most of the football Team were doing comunity service and some were kicked out of school for a while but Kurt did not go back. He wasn't ready to face those halls again and get the same discussed looks in the teachers eyes. He wanted time to heal but he wasn't aloud much of that because his father thought it was good for him to get out but it took two weeks before Burt convinced Kurt to go outside. Kurt spent most of his time in his room staring at photo's or writing...sometimes he would even do a small sketch on the back of a scrap of paper. Kurt most of the time though spent his time staring at his ceiling and imagining those eyes. Big and Brown. They had such a story to tell but Kurt couldn't work out why they were so intriguing. He sighed when his phone started to ring and he was forced to stop thinking and come back into reality. He picked up his phone and that is when the first plane was made to drag Kurt our of his house and back into the shopping centers for a sale. Kurt had tried to say no...but really who could say no to a sale and his best friend?

There was a knock on the door early the next morning and Burt was first there greeting Kurt's 'Bestie' with smile and a small hug as a thank you for dragging Kurt out. When Kurt came down of course he was all glammd up because no matter what he was still Kurt Hummel Diva and fashion Queen. He walked into the hall and smiled at his friend giving him a tight hug before making his way to the door. Burt opened the door with a nudge to Kurt's friend. "Look after him." The boy nodded with a smiled and Kurt whined. "Dadddd I'm not six." Burt laughed at Kurt's face and smiled kissing his forehead. "Maybe not but you'll always be my little boy." Kurt smiled at that and walked out into the bright outside world. He was hit with a cool breeze as he looked up into the sky making out where planes had been and seeing what he could see in the clouds. The sun shines at its brightest as if telling Kurt "I missed you." Kurt took a deep breath and smiled at the sky leaves flying in the air and blue sky in between small clouds. "If I didn't know better I would of though it was the first time you'd seen the sky. Are you getting in the car or not?" Kurt looked over and smiled at Sebastian before jumping into the seat next tom and yelling "Onto the sale!" Sebastian laughed starting the car and pulling out of the drive way.

Hope you enjoyed

Please review, favarote me and check my website out :3


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt stood browsing through cloths on the sale rack when a hand taped his shoulder. He span around fast losing his balance and being caught by a rather confused Sebastian. "Oh god Sorry. You okay Kurt?" Blaine said hurriedly seeming worried and a little scared. Kurt laughed a little breathless and stood brushing the imagery lint off of himself. Kurt looked at the boy who had knocked him off his feet and his breath seemed to get stuck and his heart speed up. "Hey Kurt. Everything okay?" Sebastian came over and looked the new guy up and down before standing next to Kurt. "Who's the hotty?" Kurt snapped back into reality and slapped Sebastian who let out a laugh. Blaine's face went red, he looked at the floor. "Sebby this is...um...My hero." Blaine shocked looked up into those beautiful sea blue eyes. Sebastian looked at him and stepped forward putting his hand out. Blaine stared at Sebastian's hand until Sebastian spoke. "You meant to shake it. I owe you one. Kurt means the world to me. I don't know what I would have done without him." Blaine's face fell a little but he took Sebastian's hand and firmly shook it. "So Kurt...This your boyfriend?" Blaine asked after he had let go of Sebastian's hand. Kurt let out a laugh and Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I wish man." Blaine smiled and let a breath out. Kurt gave a smirk as Blaine blushed a little at his stupid reaction. Kurt turned to Sebastian who was staring at Blaine. "So Sebby! Ready for lunch?" Sebastian licked his lips ad looked Blaine up and down before humming. "Umhm." Blaine looked scared for his life and Kurt laughed and pushed Sebastian in the direction of the food court. "Coming?" Kurt turned back to Blaine and asked. Blaine looked around as if he thought Kurt was talking to someone else. Kurt just giggled and grabbed his hand dragging him out of the store and to the food court.

"So Blaine? Where you from?" Blaine looked up from his burger and fries to look at Sebastian and then to Kurt who was staring at him. Blaine gulped down the mushed up burger that was in his mouth before he opened his mouth but a voice came out that was defiantly not his. "Looky looky what we have here boys?" Blaine went cold as he turned to see the one that had run his out of his own school. Kurt looked from the boys to Blaine then frowned. "Hey twinkle toes!" The group of boys came closer and looked us all over. "And who's this? Your boyfriend?" The gestured to Kurt. Sebastian stood up and got into his face. "I think you should go, mate." The boy looked him up and down and backed off a bit but only a little. "I think he's right boys." A voice came from behind the group the group split letting a tall brunette and a sorter blonde holding hands through. Blaine smiled when he saw the both. He stood quickly and looked the boys in the eyes. "Back off. NOW." The boy in the front who seemed to be the leader of the group stepped closer and the tall brunette pushed him away. "Be careful little boy." The boy laughed and then the guy next to him whispered into his ear and his eyes grew wide making the brunette get a smirk. The boy backed away a little then spoke "This isn't over fag." Blaine flinched at the name but said nothing as the boy turned away going to leave. But then a small voice came from the crowed. "Hey Jack isn't that the kid who got your brother in trouble." Jack swung around scanning the group and Kurt's eyes widened. He stood taking a deep breath everyone stared at him a he walked closer to the boy. "You and you friends should get going." The boy looked red with rage. "Why? What you gonna do fag?!" Kurt looked him in the eyes and stepped closer and stood on his tip toes leaning in and whispering just loud enough so the boy could hear. "Oh honey...its not me you should worry about." The boy back off and looked at all of them then back to the guys who were now watching for any move or sign that said attack. Kurt moved back as he took a blow to the gut. He chocked on his air and coughed a little. Sebastian jumped to go to his aide but stopped when the group of boys jumped to the side of their leader. Kurt took a deep breath and stood straight again looking this arsehole in the eyes and looking back to his new found friends. He looked up at the sky and then down at the ground whispering to himself. "You can do this...be brave." He clenched his fist into a ball and then swung it into the air and as his fist connected with the leader of this group he heard a sickening crack and the boy fell back being caught by the boys behind him. He was lowered to the ground and Kurt opened one eye to see the boy spitting out blood and a tooth. Kurt let out a releaved laugh and looked at everyone. "Maybe I am the one you should worry about." The boy looked shocked as Kurt smiled turned and looked at the shocked faces of these people that he knew would soon be some of his newest best friends.

"Well damn. I like this one." The tall brunette said as she nudged Blaine who had his jaw on the floor. Sebastian laughed a little and started to walk over to his best friend who was shacking his hand that he had just slammed into the jokes face. "So...wanna go home?" Sebastian said as he meet Kurt in between the two groups of shocked people. "No. I'd like to finishing my fucking sandwich now." Sebastian burst into laughter and nodded bowing and gesturing to the food court. Kurt walked past Blaine and closed his mouth. "Come on Shorty...and...bring your friends." Kurt smiled at the two girls and they nodded and Blaine smiled. They all sat at the table talking introducing Santana and Brittany who were girlfriends. Santana was Blaine's half sister and Sebastian seemed to know Brittany from 'Glee Club'. When they got up from the table and they all started to walk to the car park Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine's and stopped him. "Thank you." Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine on the lips Blaine pulled away quickly making Kurt jump and move away. Blaine looked terrified and Kurt looked sorry. "I'm so sorry...I just thought...oh god. I'm sorry." Kurt carried on but Blaine just kept backing away with every word. "Blaine. It's okay." Blaine shock his head and a tear slipped down his face. Kurt looked like he was going to cry any moment too and then Santana went to grab Blaine but he ran. Kurt turned to all of them and started to apologize then Santana shock her head frowning and running after Blaine. Brittany sighed and took Kurts hand and whipped away his tear. "Its okay Kurty. He'll be back." Then she turned away and ran after them both.


End file.
